In the resource exploration and recovery industry, valves are commonly used to control fluid flow both into and out from a wellbore. Valves are also commonly used to prevent formation fluids from uncontrollably leaving a wellbore. Specifically, each wellbore is provided with a tubing retrievable sub-surface safety valve (TRSSSV) that prevents uncontrolled release of formation fluids. Often times, the SSSV is in the form of a flapper valve. When accessing a wellbore with conduit, the safety valve is propped open. In order for the valve to close, the conduit must first be removed.
In some cases, an insert safety valve may be carried by the conduit. The insert safety valve may be closed even when the conduit is forcing the TRSSSV open. Presently, tool insertion and/or manipulation below the insert safety valve is difficult. The insert safety valve is carried to a desired depth, set, and an operation, such as an artificial lift, is carried out. Manipulating an insert safety valve through thousands of feet of wellbore is awkward. Therefore, the art would be receptive to a system that allows a conduit to move through an insert safety valve that is arranged at an upper portion of a wellbore.